


Seven Minutes Of Desperation

by Pxachybxtch



Category: Keeping this to the omorashi tag
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, Wetting, omo, seven minutes of heaven gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: Seven minutes of Heaven was always fun to play. Either you got to spend time with your crush alone, or a complete stranger. But the game wasn’t so fun with a full bladder.
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship, Seven minutes of heaven hookup
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Seven Minutes Of Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I’ve been working hard to get more works done! I’m happy to finally have this done! I hope you enjoy!! <3

“Party at Miu’s!  
When?: This Friday!  
What time? 5:00 SHARP!!  
NO BOOZE/SNACKS = NO ENTRY!!!”

Kokichi’s violet eyes scanned the words permanently tattooed on the paper. He smirked as he looked up at the taller girl. “Aww, are you finally starting to open up your heart to me, or are you trying to open your legs for me?” The purple haired male teased with a smirk.

Miu rolled her eyes, clenching her teeth in frustration. “Shut the hell up before I rip that invite back from your twink- like hands! The only reason you’re invited is because I already know you’d sneak your way into my house anyways!” 

The shorter male couldn’t help but snicker a bit. He always found their arguments very amusing. The way she would get so ill-tempered at his insults, and even cower away like a weak, helpless puppy when he’d hit a sensitive spot.

“Does Miu really think that poorly of me..? Well I could only imagine how your parents must think of a whore like you.” Kokichi just plastered a loving smile on his face with an evil emotion hiding behind it.

Of course, Miu cowered back. She definitely couldn’t handle what she dished out to others. She ran off, clutching the rest of her invitations closer to her chest. ‘Couldn’t even retort back at me. What a pity.’ He thought.

He once again let himself re-scan the invitation, the information soaking up in his brain again like a sponge. 

Kokichi sighed as he folded the neon colored invite back into the plain white envelope. The paper found its way into his pocket for safe keeping.

He had until tomorrow to prepare for the party. What was he gonna wear? What was he gonna bring? Was he even gonna bring anything for the party in the first place anyways?

Well, he was gonna have to. Clearly on the invite she said if you don’t have what’s listed on there, you didn’t have the permission to enter the party.

•  
•  
•

4:37 P.M. Friday.

It was almost time to get to the party to get started. Kokichi had already got himself showered and dressed. He had to admit, he looked really good. Or at least, he thought he looked pretty handsome.

His outfit consisted of white pants with black lines running all across the fabric, separating the pattern into a bunch of even squares, with a plain black long sleeved shirt. A simple yet adorable outfit.

Of course, he added a couple of rave like accessories like colorfully beaded bracelets and neon hair clips.

Kokichi made a couple of different poses in the mirror, admiring his body’s replicated movements and posture in the frame of glass. 

“Perfection at his finest. Or is it?” He whispered to himself as he put both of his skinny arms at his sides, staring at the replica Kokichi.

His admiration was soon interrupted by his phone vibrating uncontrollably on a nearby wooden nightstand.

The noise was definitely distracting. He groaned as he walked away from the mirror to retrieve the boisterous device.

A message was left waiting for him on his lock screen.

“From: Shumai  
Am I still picking you up? I’m gonna be on my way to your places in ten minutes.”

Kokichi chuckled as he sent a message back to the kind-hearted Shuichi. “Yeah, plans haven’t changed! Come here faster! >:(“

He sent the message to Shuichi and scurried to grab his shoes. Kokichi didn’t hesitate to slip them over the plain velvety socks on his feet.

Kokichi almost tripped down the stairs as he wanted to get to the kitchen to get out the goods that he had to bring to Miu’s.

The purple haired male swung the fridge door open as he took out a large bottle of raspberry vodka and a two liter bottle of grape Panta. He gently set both bottles on the counter with care. The last thing he wanted was one of the bottles to somehow burst everywhere.

The door of the fridge gently closed as he now went to the pantry to retrieve a bag of cheddar flavored chips. Though, they weren’t exactly brand new. Kokichi did open the bag to steal a couple of chips the night he bought it.

Next thing Kokichi needed was a plastic bag to make it easier on his to carry all the goodies to the party. 

Once he packed his stuff all together, his phone broke the fragile silence with its loud vibrations. 

“Call from Shumai”

Kokichi presses the neon green button and brought the small black phone to his ear. “Hey Shumai!” He greeted as he smiled a bit.

“Hey, I’m just now pulling up to get you.” Shuichi said as he turned the music playing in his car down.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a second. See you in a minute.”

With that, Kokichi hung up and grabbed his bag of treats, making his way to the front door. As Shuichi said, his door was in the driveway.

The purple haired male made sure his keys and phone were on him before leaving the house to enter Shuichi’s vehicle.

But there was one thing that Kokichi forgot to do before getting into Shuichi’s car. The purple haired male had forgotten to try to use the bathroom before leaving the house.

He sat down in the seat next to Shuichi, slamming the car door behind him. “Put your seatbelt on, last thing I want is a ticket from you being careless.” The navy haired male said. 

“I know that, I’m not that irresponsible.” Kokichi muttered as he clicked his seatbelt into place. With that, the vehicle was now in motion, pulling away from Kokichi’s house.

The purple haired male watched as the car navigated it’s way down the road, getting them closer and closer to Miu’s party. “What are you bringing to Miu’s?” Kokichi asked, now looking at the driving Shuichi.

“I made a cheese and cracker platter and a vegetable platter. It took me all day to arrange them the way I did.” The navy haired male said.

“They probably look terrible.” Kokichi hummed, earning a disappointed look from Shuichi. Before the taller male could retort to the rude comment, the purple haired male laughed quietly. “That was a lie, I bet they look delicious Shumai!”

“What about you Kokichi? What are you bringing?” Shuichi asked.

“I have some raspberry vodka, grape Panta, aaannnd some cheddar chips there are slightly eaten.” Kokichi laughed, earning a playful eye roll from his friend.

Most of the ride there, the two guys talked about how they assumed the party was gonna go, what kind of drama was gonna start, guessing what the others brought.

Eventually, they arrived to the house. Unfortunately, they had to park two blocks away from the house. ‘How many people did she invite?’ Shuichi thought.

The two carried what they brought up to the house. Music was able to be heard from the front yard. Shuichi and Kokichi already knew it was going to be far too loud once they got into the house. 

They opened the door, instead of a human answering the door to greet them, the blaring tune of music punched them in the eardrums. It was rambunctious and wild like a concert.

On the ceiling, there was a couple of balls with bright colorful lights shining down upon the guests of the party. 

The amount of people was unreal. There had to be over fifty people there. Some were dancing by themselves or with a partner, or getting themselves a drink or snack.

“I see you two loser virgins made it!” A familiar bitchy female voice shouted, approaching the boys. “What did you bring?” Miu asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“I brought two snack platters. One has cheese and crackers and the other has vegetables with some homemade dip.” Shuichi said, still holding the two neatly arranged plates.

Miu seemed unimpressed, but didn’t tell him to leave. “What about you, you little gremlin?” She asked, looking down at the shorter male.

“I brought the drinks and some chips. He looked down at the bag he was carrying. “But if you keep talking to me like the cum-stained bitch you are, I’ll just keep this all for myself.” 

“C-Cum stained bitch?!” Miu dramatically gasped as she pressed her hand against her chest. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’m gonna make myself a drink or two.” Kokichi smiled innocently as he navigated his way to the table with all the drinks and snacks.

He unpacked his goodies and put them on the long table. He began making a mixture drink with his grape soda and raspberry vodka.

Kokichi liked to call it; “Heaven in a cup.”

Eventually, his red cup was empty. The party was just getting started, there was no way he was going to let his solo cup run dry already. He quickly refilled his cup once again with the same drink.

For the most part, Miu’s party was going great! Kokichi and Shuichi had gotten adjusted to the loud music, people were eating from Shuichi’s platters, and it seemed like everybody was having a good time.

Kokichi was getting ready to finished a third cup of his special drink before Shuichi approached him with a cup full of clear liquid. “What’s in that?” He asked.

“It’s water. I don’t want you completely losing your mind. Plus, hangovers are not fun.” The taller male said, handing him the cup.

Kokichi looked down at the liquid that occupied the cup. That look in his eyes made it seem like Shuichi had just handed him a cup of battery acid to force down his throat. 

“Shuichi I think I should be okay. I’m barely even buzzed. My alcohol tolerance is reeeaallly good!” He boasted, handing the cup of water back to him.

Of course, Shuichi wasn’t going to let him hand back the healthy liquid that easily. He gently pushed it away, closer to the purple haired male. “Even I know that’s a lie. Please just drink it.” 

Kokichi let out an annoyed groan as he took the cup, slowly letting the clear, cold fluid slide down his throat. 

He handed the empty cup back to Shuichi. “There, all gone. Is that much better, Shuuumai?” He chuckled a bit, clearly a little bit buzzed. 

Shuichi gently took the cup from him throwing it away in a nearby trashcan. Now, Kokichi was starting to feel all that liquid he had consumed.

Three full cups of his heavenly concoction and a full cup of water. His bladder was starting to fill up at a quick measure. He was definitely gonna have to relieve himself soon.

Shuichi felt a small tug on his sleeve, he looked at his sleeve to see Kokichi slightly jerking on it. “I need to find a bathroom. I’ll be right back.” The shorter male said, earning Shuichi’s nod of approval.

“Okay, I’ll wait around here. Don’t get lost.” He said with a smile. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “This place isn’t too big. I’m sure I can find the bathroom around here.” With that said, he began walking off.

His lower abdomen began lightly pulsing inside of him, constantly reminding him that he had to go. “It should be around here somewhere.” Kokichi whispered to himself.

As he walked around, he saw all the different hookups locking mouths together or acting in ways they wouldn’t dare to be like outside this house.

The music seemed to get quieter as he walked down the hall. Less and less people seemed to be down the less colorful hall.

There were many doors down in the hall. Kokichi tried door number one, unluckily from him, it was a storage closet. He had no business going through Miu’s stuff as of now. He wanted to relieve his annoyed bladder.

The second door wasn’t so lucky for him. He didn’t even dare to try to open it due to the lustful sounds he could barely hear from behind the door. It was none of his business what two strangers were doing in that room.

The third door was also locked. He assumed it was the bathroom he was looking for. He knocked a bit too desperately on the door. 

“Somebody is in here..!” A weak voice said. He assumed the person in there had too much to drink and was emptying it out in a more vile way.

“Miu? Is that you in there?” He asked, still knocking on the door. 

Kokichi was right, Miu was in the bathroom, groaning and coughing. “Go away you fucking lying abortion..! I’m occupying the bathroom!”

A small wave of desperation thrusted itself against the walls of his bladder, sending a slight shiver down his spine. “W-Well hurry up in there! There’s people that gotta piss.” He barked, referring to himself as ‘people’.

“If you’re that desperate for a bathroom, there’s one upstairs, but there might be a line.” She said.

Kokichi cringed at the thought of having to wait a bit longer to assuage his growing need to piss, but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

He let out an annoyed sigh as he walked down the hall and up the stairs. Miu’s assumption was right. There was a bit of a line for the bathroom.

“Geez.. looks like I’m gonna be holding for awhile..” Kokichi groaned as he debated on whether he should get in line or not. He figured he would probably get in the bathroom quicker if he waited for Miu to get out of the downstairs restroom.

Back down the stairs he went. With each step, he felt his bladder jostle loosely inside him, the liquids sloshing around like it was in an overfilled bowl.

How was he already this desperate to pee? Did all that liquid really go through him. Maybe alcohol went through him quicker than he thought.

Once he got back downstairs, Shuichi was waiting for him. “There you are, I thought you got lost!” Shuichi said, grabbing him by the hand. “I’m fine but-“

Shuichi interrupted him as he dragged him back out to the front room. Specifically at the snack table.

“I figured you might want something to eat so I fixed you a plate.” Shuichi smiled as he handed him a paper plate covered in different snack foods, including the chips that he brought. 

Kokichi took the plate and slowly shoveled some of the food into his dry mouth. “If you would like, I can get you another cup of water.” Shuichi offered. Immediately, Kokichi’s eyes went wide.

“NO— no thank you! I’m good. No need to do that for me, Shumai!!” He faked a smile as he shoved a cheddar flavored chip into his mouth. 

Shuichi sighed as he got himself a light drink, mixing himself something that would barely affect him.

Kokichi tried to pay no attention to Shuichi making a mixed drink. He tried to focus more on the annoying music surrounding him or even his food. 

No matter what he tried to focus on, the feeling inside his lower abdomen wouldn’t calm itself down. Instead, it felt as if the liquid had formed itself into an fist made of iron, punching at the lining on his bladder.

He crunched hardly on a cracker with a smooth cheese slice placed on top to keep himself from whining out. His thighs crushed themselves tightly together. 

His back slightly bent as he rubbed his thighs up against each other. Shuichi looked over at him, concern floating in his eyes. “Hey, are you okay? Do you feel sick?” He asked. “I bet it’s those drinks hitting you.” 

‘Yeah! It is the drinks! I really need to pee!!’ He thought, trying to straighten up his posture. “I-I’m fine I just nee-“

Once again, Shuichi interrupted. “You need water.” He said. Kokichi felt a deep sinking feeling in his chest, just the thought of drinking anymore made him actually sick.

“No no Shuichi. Please— I’m fine. I don’t need anything. I genuinely appreciate the offer, that’s the truth.” He said, trying to look as normal as possible. His thighs soon connected once again like magnets.

Shuichi didn’t heed a single word Kokichi spouted out as he handed him another solo cup of water. With shaking hands, Kokichi took it. 

It felt as if he was drinking in slow motion. The water practically skipped his stomach and went straight down to his overfilled, swollen organ.

‘I cant take in anymore! I’ll have to let some out to make room for more. What if I spit it out and say I “threw up?”’ The shorter male thought.

He took some in his mouth, letting his cheeks puff out a bit. Thankfully, he was an amazing actor. He faked a gag before running to a nearby garbage can, spitting the clear liquid out like he was regurgitating.

Of course, Shuichi followed him and patted him on the back.

Kokichi lifted his head up, slightly looking at Shuichi. “I’m okay, you didn’t need to follow me here..” The purple haired male said, standing up as straight as his bladder would allow him.

“I’m sorry, just relax for a minute. Maybe the food was a mistake.” Shuichi apologized as he tried to keep Kokichi up and balanced.

“The water was the mistake...” Kokichi whispered to himself. If he was thankful for one thing right now, it was that the music was loud enough to cover up his whispering voice.

After a couple of minutes, Shuichi finally spoke. “Are you okay now?” He asked. Kokichi simply nodded his head yes, squeezing his eyes shut.

Suddenly, the music stopped and switched up from being lively and upbeat to slow and sweet. That atmosphere felt oddly romantic.

For a couple minutes, people were confused on the sudden change but soon shrugged it off, grabbing a romantic partner or friend to slow dance with.

Shuichi looked down and Kokichi smiling a bit. “I’m not really a dancer, but would you maybe like to join me in slow dancing to this song?” The navy haired male asked.

Kokichi hesitated, his bladder begged for him to go to bathroom to release all the urine it harbored inside, but he didn’t want to leave Shuichi hanging for an answer. 

Without thinking, he nodded and took Shuichi’s hand. He told himself, ‘when this dance is over, I’m going to the bathroom. It’s slow dancing, not much movements.’

The taller male gently placed his arms around Kokichi’s tiny waist, while Kokichi put his arms around Shuichi’s waist.

The two began making slow movements, stepping backwards and forwards in a tiny circle.

The atmosphere would’ve been perfect for the two if Kokichi didn’t have to pee. Some of his movements were hesitant. His thighs kept clenching together whenever chance he got.

He hated to admit it, as much as he wanted this dance to continue, he also wanted it to end so he could finally get the annoying feeling in his bladder to come to a halt.

Then, the unexpected happened, Shuichi did what most leaders of the dance did in the overly cheesy romantic movies and spun Kokichi around. 

Kokichi’s legs were forced apart as Shuichi spun him around. He gasped slightly as he felt a leak force itself out of him, getting his boxers damp.

He had to force a smile. He didn’t want Shuichi to think that he wasn’t having fun. He went along with it and hoped that Shuichi wouldn’t do that again. He shuddered slightly as he felt his member rub up against the wet spot of his boxers.

After what felt like forever, the music changed back to the upbeat tune. Kokichi was relieved it was over. Now he was gonna try to relieve himself once more.

Or at least, that’s what he thought he was going to do.

“HEY!” A loud male voice shouted from across the room. “WE’RE GONNA PLAY SEVEN MINUTES OF HEAVEN! WHO WANTS TO PLAY?!”

“Would you like the play the game Kokichi?” Shuichi asked, looking down at the shorter male. Kokichi has never had much experience with the game. 

His bladder pulsed inside him once more, his thighs squeezed tightly together. The organ inside him was slowly becoming less and less patient. 

Eventually that patience was gonna become too thin and his bladder was going to release with or without his consent.

“In a second, I need to pee really badly!” Kokichi whined, his thighs slightly trembling against one another.

Shuichi cocked his head, confused. “Didn’t you go to the bathroom just an hour ago?” He asked.

Kokichi nodded his head no, he was actually telling the truth this time. “No, the line for the bathroom upstairs was backed up to hell and back and Miu was occupying the other bathroom.” 

Shuichi nodded. “Okay but hurry back. I’ll save you a spot.”

Without hesitation, Kokichi ran, pushing some people out of the way. He ran up the stairs, his hand gripped the railing tightly as he clawed his way up to the house’s second floor.

As expected, there was still a long line. “Are you serious?!” He exclaimed, his thighs squeezing tightly together, his bladder aching even more inside him.

“There’s been a line forever. The same person has been in the bathroom for a twenty minutes.” The person in front of Kokichi said.

Kokichi groaned. “Come on, can’t people find other places to have intercourse?!” 

Then, another wave slammed against his weak walls, another spurt forced itself out of him, soaking his underwear more. Kokichi’s hands flew in between his legs, gripping his crotch tightly.

He whimpered loudly as he decided that he might have a better chance with the downstairs bathroom. 

It was weird. Why wasn’t there a line for the downstairs bathroom? Is it because Miu’s a mega bitch and shooed everyone up to the upstairs bathroom? Probably. 

That didn’t exactly matter at the moment, all that Kokichi cared about was getting to the bathroom and not pissing himself.

He knocked rapidly on the door, desperately hoping that it was empty. “Miu PLEASE tell me you’re not in there! I need to pee!” He pathetically wailed, practically slamming his small body at the door.

There was no response, but the door was locked from the inside. Put those two things together and the chances were that she was blacked out in the bathroom. 

He did a little desperate dance as he tried jiggling the doorknob. No matter what he did, nothing worked. He couldn’t get the door to open.

“Come on! Why me?!” 

Kokichi knew there wasn’t much he could really do. He found himself walking back to the large circle Shuichi was sitting in.

The purple haired male sat down next to Shuichi, already squirming in his place. “Were you able to go?” The navy haired male asked.

Kokichi shook his head no, tightly squeezing his eyes shut. “No.. the line was practically down the staircase and Miu’s dumbass is still in the downstairs bathroom. I don’t know what to do.”

Just like Kokichi, Shuichi didn’t know what to do either. There wasn’t exactly much that the taller male could do for his friend. He just looked down and gave him a pitiful look.

“Don’t stare at me like that.. I don’t want your pity..” Kokichi harshly whispered, quickly changing the subject. “So who’s currently in the closet?” He asked.

“Two guys names Nagito and Hajime. Their time is almost up in there.” Shuichi said.

Kokichi responded with a simple nod. He had no clue who those people were.

Time was now up for the two lover boys in the closet. A timer rang loudly as the closet door opened. A brunet and white haired male came scurrying out of the closet, blush scattered across their faces.

Obviously, something was going down in that closet.

The bottle was spun once more, whirring around the hardwood floor. The bottle spun for what felt like hours. Even though the music was playing, the room somehow felt silent.

The bottle soon landed on Shuichi, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks.

“Oooh! Who’s Shuichi going in with?!” A male with pink hair and a beanie shouted.

Shuichi hesitated and sent the bottle whirring around on the floor once again. Who was about the be the lucky man or woman to go into the closet with Shuichi?

The bottle began slowing down, landing on Kokichi. ‘Of course.’ Kokichi thought to himself as Shuichi looked at him with a flushed face.

The two made their way to the closet, the door shutting behind them.

The closet was pretty cozy looking. There was a small light above themed illuminate the room with pillows, blankets and two bean bag chairs. 

Shuichi made himself comfortable on one of the cushiony chairs. Kokichi was quick to sit down, finding the sitting position more comfortable to hold. 

Kokichi felt no shame as he shoved his hands in between his legs, squirming in the chair. The sounds of the beans rustling inside the fabric chair filled the small enclosed room’s atmosphere.

“Are you going to be alright?” The taller male inquired, still giving him a concerned look. 

Kokichi wasn’t sure, he worries if he moved again another leak would spring free, or he would completely lose control. His mind was plagued with the thought of that sweet, blissful relief he so badly craved.

“I-I don’t know what to do. I’ve already leaked a little.. I have to pee so badly..!” A pathetic whine came out of him, his hands still gripping his crotch. “P-Please..”

Shuichi didn’t know what Kokichi was pleading for. Was he pleading for his help, his permission to completely let himself go, what exactly was he begging for?

At least two minutes went by, Kokichi couldn’t stay still. Without moving his hands, his legs were shifting. Crossing and uncrossing. Whimpers kept escaping his dry throat.

“Hang on Kokichi, when we get out of this closet, we’ll get you to a bathroom.” Shuichi said, trying to bring some positive light into Kokichi’s embarrassing situation.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold on, I don’t think I can hold long enough..” He whispered, his legs squeezing together even tighter. Just as Shuichi was about to ask, Kokichi already had his question answered. “I-I leaked again.. Shuichi please I cant hold it. I need a distraction.”

A distraction. Considering they were playing a game of seven minutes in Heaven while not exactly thinking much about his actions, Shuichi got incredibly close to Kokichi, leaning in to do something he never thought would happen. Their lips soon began to connect..

At first, Kokichi’s eyes were wide. Shock swimming in his beautiful eyes like koi fish in a small pond, but he soon closed his eyes, whining against the navy haired male’s lips. Their lips fit together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle.

The two shared a beautiful kiss together, keeping it sweet yet lovingly. Shuichi’s cheeks were as red and heated as lava in a volcano. He wrapped his arms around him, but Kokichi couldn’t do the same. He had his hands buried in between his shivering thighs.

Kokichi was enjoying the kiss they shared, yet he wasn’t. He wanted to feel the satisfying calmness of relief, but he also wanted to continue the passionate kiss he was sharing with Shuichi.

Another leak sprang free, the translucent wet patch growing bigger on the front of his pants. Another whimper escaped him as he tried to hold back the flow.

It was now harder to hold, tears built up in the corner of his closed eyes as the pain was getting too intense. ‘I’m sorry Shuichi.. I cant hold it-‘ He thought.

Then, it happened. Jets of piss began subtly spraying into his clothes, making a quiet hissing noise. Kokichi couldn’t do it anymore and just let go.

Pee began spreading across his pants, making the wet spot grow larger with an obvious noise. Shuichi immediately pulled away as Kokichi watched his pants dampen in horror.

He had just ruined the beautiful moment between them. Soon the fabric he was wearing wasn’t enough to absorb all of the warm urine. It began spilling itself onto the beanbag chair.

The translucent yellowish liquid began pooling underneath him, his butt getting soaked like the front of his pants.

The chair began absorbing the pee, and helpless Kokichi couldn’t stop it. He let his head roll back as a relieved moan escaped his lips. In the state of the moment, he didn’t care about currently having an accident. It didn’t matter to him anymore. 

Shuichi looked away, wanting to spare the poor Kokichi some extra embarrassment. Though, he had to admit he was a bit stunned by the amount of urine that was stored inside of him.

How could somebody that short and skinny have such a large bladder capacity?

Eventually, the warm jet of urine slowed itself down, dribbling to a stop. Kokichi had a look of unforgettable horror plastered on his face.

Shuichi peeked at him, feeling guilt for the poor soul in front of him. Kokichi didn’t know what to do. He had never cried genuine tears in front of anybody; not even Shuichi. But everyone has seen his crocodile tears.

Kokichi couldn’t bring himself to cry. He couldn’t let anybody see his genuine tears. “I—I.. Ive never done that... not even as a kid.. Even I; the creator of darkness and evil shouldn’t have done this! I-I had an accident like a pathetic child! You probably think a lot less of me now..” He bit his lip to keep himself from sobbing.

Immediately, Shuichi pulled Kokichi into a hug, instantly Kokichi hugging back. “Shh.. it’s okay Kokichi. Accidents happen to everybody at some point. Nobody will hold this against you. You’re still the “creator of darkness and evil” after this. I don’t think any less of you for this.” He cooed, trying his best to comfort him.

Kokichi’s face was deeply buried in Shuichi’s chest, finding comfort in his face hiding against his clothed chest. “I.. I want to go home and change. I don’t want to night to end like this.”

Shuichi smiled as he began playing with Kokichi’s purple hair, gently bouncing his finger on the curved, soft edges. “How about we go back to your place and get you into some clean, comforting clothes and play a board game, or watch a movie. Anything you’d like?” The navy haired male offered with a smile on his face.

After some time, Kokichi finally looked up at Shuichi, nodding softly. “I don’t want anybody to see my mess.. or my pants.. what do I do?”

Shuichi had to think for a minute. He took one of the blankets on the floor and place it on the chair. “If anybody asks, I’ll take the blame. I’d rather you feel more comfortable. You can hide behind me to hide yourself. Nobody will notice.”

Kokichi tried to fake a sniffle. “You’re too kind to me.” 

Just in time for their conversation to finish, their time in the closet with done. The door was opened as Kokichi immediately hid behind Shuichi.

The two didn’t hesitate to exit the closet and head towards the front door, leaving without collecting their drinks or snacks that they brought.

The two made it outside undetected. Quickly walking down the block to get to Shuichi’s car. The navy haired male opened up the trunk to grab out an old blanket.

“I’m sorry to make you sit on this old raggedy blanket, but I’m pretty sure you understand.” Shuichi whispered, getting into the drivers seat.

Kokichi joined him in the passenger’s seat. “Don’t worry, Shumai. I completely understand.” 

With that, the two drove off, making silly jokes together. Kokichi sighed as he looked out the window, looking at the stars outside. ‘Tonight wasn’t as bad as I thought.’


End file.
